Shiloh
info text Shiloh Jane Deneron -- Physical Appearance Shiloh stands at a small 5’4” and is notably on the curvier side. She leans towards being more heavy set with broad hips and carrying a bit of extra weight. Her skin is a warm coppery tone. She has medium length, wavy and incredibly thick black hair with violet undertones. She has a few faded scars on her upper left thigh and across her stomach, though they are rarely noticeable. Lastly, she has bright golden eyes, a bit uncharacteristic for humans. Despite a lack of coin, Shiloh makes an effort to dress to impress, working with whatever she has to look good. She prefers aesthetics to functionality, but unless she’s attending a specific event won’t go too overboard. When accessible she loves more lavish clothing and jewelry. For now she makes the best of her common clothes. Personality Shiloh is flirtatious, vivacious and far too curious. She presents herself with an overabundance of confidence, warm smiles and sarcastic quips. She is loud, extroverted, and ruthlessly ambitious in whatever endeavor she focuses on. If one peels back the persona of magician and actress they find a woman who pours her heart and soul into her academics, going to the ends of the earth for her research. She is not without her flaws. Shiloh's boundless nosiness often lands her in trouble. Tact and social pleasantries can easily be shoved aside in the pursuit of knowledge. Shiloh is perfectly content to ignore social-or legal boundaries to find the answers to her questions. Despite her large vocabulary, she never seemed to learn the term 'impulse control'. In spite of her talkativeness, it is incredibly difficult to pry more information out of Shiloh. Questions regarding her personal life are only responded to with coy grins, jokes and smooth changes of topic. She is tight lipped about where she is from and the exact details of her constant researching. History Her arrival in Refuge happened prior to the Titan incident. Shiloh has expressed that she was staying in Refuge as a rest stop on her way to the Dead City. She has not elaborated on her reasons beyond this. Relationships Party Members Miloren 'Milo' Abbilan -- Rowan Thornelle -- Shae Thornelle -- Family Jack Deneron -- Robert Deneron Her loving father, and her best friend. Robert frets for his daughter at least twice as much as she frets over him. He's incredibly protective and dedicated. She thinks very highly of him. Atticus Caldwell Atticus is a long time family friend, Shiloh and Robert often made visits to him for company and tutoring. He sees her as a niece or even a daughter and is very loving and protective of her. Trivia * Shiloh often put on performances in taverns to earn coin, or in exchange for interesting stories from travellers. ** She is a talented dancer, and enjoys singing-often mistaken for a bard. * Shiloh is an excellent con artist, often using her illusory magic to steal from merchants or cheat at card games in order to earn more money for her school expenses and traveling. * Her favorite color is red. * Having been raised by essentially two dads, she is a master of shitty dad jokes. They tend to be horrifyingly frequent when she’s drunk. * As an academic she learned many dead languages, but is generally fascinated by linguistics and plans to pursue more common and utilitarian languages. Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:What Remains